


Freaks

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: In einem Moment der Gefahr erwacht in Linus eine Kraft, die er vorher nicht kannte. Die Panik lässt ihn nur noch an eines denken: Flucht. Doch er ist nicht allein.





	Freaks

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte ist ein Teil von etwas weitaus größerem, zu dem ich schon seit Jahren immer wieder Ideen habe. Doch für den Moment kann es für sich stehen.  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Das Rascheln des trockenen Laubes, das Kreischen eines nächtlichen Raubvogels, unbekannte Geräusche und Dunkelheit. Der Wald bei Nacht konnte ein beängstigender Ort für einen Stadtmenschen sein. Besonders, wenn dieser auf der Flucht war. So wie Linus, der außer Atem war und mit zittrigen Händen seine Knie umschlang und dabei versuchte, sich so klein wie möglich zu machen in dem Erdloch, das der enorme Wurzelballen eines umgestürzten Baumes in den Boden gerissen hatte. Trockene Wurzeln und Spinnenweben streiften seine Haare, Dreck verteilte sich auf seiner Kleidung und der bloßen Haut. Er dachte kurz an die Spinnen und Käfer und alles andere, was hier sonst noch lebte, doch seine panischen Gedanken konnten sich nicht lange daran aufhalten. Sie drehten sich im Moment nur um eine Sache: verschwinden. Er musste sich verstecken und hier würde ihn erst einmal niemand finden. Ewig konnte er nicht in diesem dreckigen Loch bleiben, doch er musste ruhiger werden, eine kopflose Flucht war sinnlos. Damit würde er es eventuellen Verfolgern nur leichter machen, ihn zu finden. Und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis man ihn verfolgen würde, da war er sich sicher. 

 

Sein Leben war von einem Augenblick zum nächsten aus den Fugen geraten und er wusste noch immer nicht so richtig, was eigentlich passiert war. Seine Erinnerung war was dies betraf lückenhaft. 

Verängstigt sah Linus auf seine bloßen Unterarme und krallte seine Finger in die von seltsamen roten Malen überzogene Haut. Sie schienen schwach im Rhythmus seines rasenden Herzen zu pulsieren. 

In der absoluten Dunkelheit sollte er gar nicht in der Lage sein, sie zu sehen. Der Umstand, dass er es konnte, war Zeichen genug, dass er nicht mehr normal war. Er war jetzt einer von diesen Freaks aus den Nachrichten, die auftauchten, Chaos anrichteten und dann wieder verschwanden. Dabei hielten sich die offiziellen Stellen bedeckt mit Erklärungen, baten lediglich um Mithilfe aus der Bevölkerung, wiesen darauf hin, die Ruhe zu bewahren und sich an die Polizei zu wenden, wenn etwas Auffälliges gesehen wurde. 

 

Was wirklich beängstigend war, waren die Videos im Internet, deren Verbreitung niemand verhindern konnte. Mehr als deutlich waren dort die übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten zu sehen gewesen und es gab die wildesten Spekulationen darüber, woher diese Freaks ihre Kräfte hatten. Drogen, Regierungsexperimente, ein vertuschter Atomunfall, Genmutationen. So wie es in den Comics und Filmen eben war. Doch Linus hatte keine Drogen genommen und es hatte keine Experimente gegeben – soweit er sich erinnern konnte - und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht mit Strahlung in Berührung gekommen war. Aber trotzdem, irgendetwas war mit ihm passiert, hatte ihn verändert. War er jetzt also ein Mutant? Aber wieso auf einmal? Wieso jetzt? 

 

Linus war nicht dumm. Er hatte genug Filme gesehen, um zu wissen, was als nächstes passieren würde, wenn man ihn fand. Er würde in einem Labor landen, als Versuchsratte. Oder man würde ihn irgendwo wegsperren, damit er keine Gefahr für andere darstellte. Bestimmt war es auch dem Typen aus den Nachrichten so ergangen, der vor ein paar Tagen mitten auf der Autobahn außer Kontrolle geraten war und einen Massencrash mit vielen Verletzten verursacht hatte. Wie sollte man bei diesen Aussichten bitte nicht panisch werden? 

 

Verzweifelt schloss Linus die Augen und legte den Kopf auf seine Unterarme. Am Morgen war seine Welt noch normal gewesen. Er hatte bis zum Mittag geschlafen, wie es sich für einen Studenten in den Semesterferien gehörte; hatte den Nachmittag mit seinen Kumpels am See verbracht – der einzige Ort an dem man es bei den aktuellen Temperaturen aushalten konnte - und für den Abend war er mit seinem Freund verabredet gewesen. Linus spürte einen dicken Kloß im Hals, wenn er daran dachte, was Rico wohl dazu sagen würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass sein Freund jetzt einer von diesen Freaks war. Sie waren erst seit drei Wochen zusammen. Rico war frisch in die Stadt gezogen und als sie sich begegnet waren, hatte Linus sich vom ersten Augenblick an zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt. Dass Rico seine Gefühle erwiderte, erschien Linus noch immer wie ein Wunder. Doch was würde jetzt daraus werden? 

 

Linus‘ Gedanken wanderten weiter zu dem Moment, in dem sich alles verändert hatte. Es ließ ihn zittern, obwohl die sommerliche Hitze selbst in seinem Versteck zu spüren war. 

Nach dem Baden hatte Linus sich von seinen Freunden verabschiedet, weil Ricos Wohnung etwas außerhalb in eine andere Richtung lag. Der direkteste Weg führte dabei durch die Ausläufer eines dichten Buchenwaldes, der sich jenseits der Stadtgrenzen über ein riesiges Gebiet ausbreitete. Doch weit war Linus nicht gekommen. An einer einsamen Stelle hatten ihn zwei Typen, bei denen er sofort ein mulmiges Gefühl gehabt hatte, dumm angemacht. Auf dem schmalen Waldweg hatte er keine Chance gehabt, an ihnen vorbeizukommen, so war ignorieren und ausweichen nicht möglich gewesen. 

Den Entschluss, umzukehren und den längeren Weg außen herum zu fahren, hatte er zu langsam gefasst. Ohne Vorwarnung hatten sie ihn angegriffen, von seinem Bike gezogen und beschimpft. Linus erinnerte sich vage, dass sie ihn Schwuchtel genannt und andere wenig schmeichelhafte Begriffe benutzt hatten. Sie mussten ihn schon einmal mit Rico gesehen haben, doch Linus hatte sie nicht wiedererkannt. Nach dem ersten Schlag ins Gesicht war alles um ihn herum schwarz geworden und als er wieder zu sich gekommen war, hatten die zwei Typen bewusstlos am Boden gelegen, übel zugerichtet. Linus hatte sich nicht die Zeit genommen, zu überprüfen, ob sie noch lebten. Er hatte nur die Male auf seinen Armen gesehen und war in Panik geraten. Sein Fluchtinstinkt hatte die Führung übernommen und nun saß er hier, alleine, hungrig und ohne jegliche Idee, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Sein Bike lag irgendwo in den Büschen versteckt, damit war er im Unterholz des Waldes irgendwann nicht mehr weitergekommen. Die Orientierung hatte er auch längst verloren. 

 

Er konnte nicht zurück nachhause. Wenn diese Typen überlebt hatten, würden sie in der Lage sein, ihn zu identifizieren und dann würde man ihn zuhause als allererstes suchen. Hoffentlich hatten diese Wichser überlebt. Er wollte kein Mörder sein. 

Linus wollte nichts sehnlicher, als in den Armen von Rico zu liegen, doch auch dort konnte er nicht hin, denn er war jetzt ein unberechenbares Monster. Er wollte Rico auf keinen Fall weh tun. Niemals. Seine Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, wenn er daran dachte. 

Und überhaupt, jetzt wo diese Male auf seiner Haut waren, würde jeder sehen, was er war, egal wo er hinging. Selbst seine Hände waren überzogen davon und wahrscheinlich auch sein Gesicht. So war es bei dem Typen in den Nachrichten und auf den Videos im Internet zumindest gewesen. Langärmelige Sachen tragen allein würde also nicht ausreichen. Und selbst das wäre bei den aktuellen Temperaturen schon mehr als suspekt. Die Tage waren so heiß, dass jedes Stück Stoff beinahe unerträglich war. 

 

Eine Weile überlegte Linus hin und her was er tun sollte, doch schließlich gab er es auf. Er konnte gerade einfach nicht klar denken. Es waren höchstens ein oder zwei Stunden seit dem Vorfall vergangen, aber sie fühlten sich wie eine Ewigkeit an und jetzt, wo das Adrenalin aus seinem Körper wich, war er einfach nur noch schwach und müde. Mit seinen Gedanken bei Rico, seinen sanften, braunen Augen und den starken Armen, döste er in seiner unbequemen Position ein. 

 

Das Knacken von trockenen Zweigen ließ ihn aufschrecken, sodass er unbedacht den Kopf hob und erneut Dreck von oben auf seine Haare und Schultern rieselte. Sein Herz hatte sich ein wenig beruhigt, doch nun begann es wieder zu rasen. Es war noch immer absolut dunkel um ihn herum und es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis die Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf sich richtig sortiert hatten und er sich orientieren konnte. Linus hatte keine Ahnung, ob er nur wenige Minuten oder mehrere Stunden gedöst hatte. Sein Zeitgefühl hatte er verloren. 

Das Geräusch war erneut zu hören und dann konnte er Bewegung nur wenige Meter vor sich erkennen. Panik machte sich in ihm breit, dass irgendein wildes Tier ihn angreifen würde. Immerhin gab es in der Gegend Füchse, Dachse und ähnlich große Tiere, die man nicht unterschätzen durfte, egal wie menschenscheu sie sonst auch sein mochten. 

Er konnte in der Finsternis noch immer deutlich mehr sehen, als menschenmöglich sein sollte, und statt eines wilden Tieres erkannte er schließlich die Umrisse eines Menschen. 

„Rico?“, flüsterte er fassungslos und wagte es kaum, sich zu bewegen. 

„Hey Kleiner. Da hast du dir ja ein ungemütliches Versteck ausgesucht“, entgegnete sein Freund ruhig und kam vor ihm auf die Knie. Die Bezeichnung entlockte Linus ein schwaches Lächeln. Eigentlich war Rico der Kleinere, Linus war lediglich ein paar Monate jünger. Rico war gerade einmal eine Armlänge von Linus entfernt, trotzdem traute er sich nicht, ihn zu berühren. 

 

„Was machst du... wie hast du mich gefunden?“, stammelte Linus atemlos. 

„Als du zu unserer Verabredung nicht aufgetaucht bist und auch nicht erreichbar warst, habe ich mir angefangen, Sorgen zu machen, und bin den Spuren gefolgt. Und so lange du zu Fuß unterwegs bist, würde ich dich überall finden.“ 

„Wieso?“, fragte Linus. Er war einfach nur noch verwirrt. Sein Hirn wollte nicht funktionieren. 

„Schau mich an, Kleiner. Schau genau hin. Was siehst du?“ 

Linus blinzelte in die Dunkelheit und versuchte zu verstehen, worauf Rico hinaus wollte. Der saß dort und sah ihm entgegen. Er sah ihn an, direkt, in der Finsternis, ohne Taschenlampe. Und er hatte ihn gefunden, einfach so. Und überhaupt, woher wusste Rico, dass Linus ihn so genau sehen konnte? 

Sein Herz setzte einen Augenblick lang aus, als die Erkenntnis ihn traf. 

„Du kannst mich sehen?“, flüsterte Linus schließlich und Rico nickte, während er eine Hand gezielt Richtung Linus ausstreckte. 

„Ich kann dich sehen und hören und riechen. Deinen rasenden Herzschlag, deine Angst.“ 

Linus starrte wie hypnotisiert auf die ausgestreckte Hand auf der sich langsam Linien abzeichneten. Wie durch Zauberei schlängelten sich rote Male von Ricos Fingerspitzen den Arm hinauf, verschwanden unter dem Ärmel seines T-Shirts, tauchten am Halsausschnitt wieder auf und liefen bis ins Gesicht. Dort blieb Linus wie gebannt an Ricos Blick hängen. 

„Du bist einer von denen.“ Linus wagte es kaum zu atmen, als Rico nickte. 

„Wir beide.“ 

„Hast du mich angesteckt?“ Linus erkannte seine eigene Stimme kaum wieder. Sie klang erstickt, sein Brustkorb fühlte sich eng an. 

„Nein, das ist nichts, womit man jemanden anstecken kann.“ 

„Aber wie? Wieso ich?“ 

„Das ist alles eine längere Geschichte. Komm mit zu mir. Du bist verletzt und hungrig. Das hier ist nicht der richtige Ort für diese Unterhaltung.“ 

Linus schüttelte panisch den Kopf. „Wenn uns jemand so sieht...“ 

Rico lächelte beruhigend. „Es ist bald Mitternacht und kaum noch jemand unterwegs. Es gibt Schleichwege zu meiner Wohnung, außerdem wird es nichts zu sehen geben.“ 

Erstaunt beobachtete Linus, wie die Linien auf Ricos Haut wieder verschwanden. Einfach so. 

„Du kannst das kontrollieren?“ 

„Ja, und du kannst das auch. Aber bitte, komm erst einmal hier raus.“ Rico drehte seine ausgestreckte Hand mit der offenen Handfläche nach oben. Eine Einladung. Linus zögerte nur noch einen Moment, dann ergriff er sie und folgte Rico unter den freien Himmel. Das dichte Laubdach der umstehenden Bäume bildete eine Lücke direkt über ihnen und zeigte eine sternenklare Nacht. Linus hatte so einen Himmel noch nie gesehen. Er kannte Fotos, die mit allen möglichen Belichtungstechniken fantastische Farbverläufe und Millionen von Sternen zeigten, doch dies mit dem bloßen Auge zu sehen, war einfach atemberaubend. 

„Es ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?“, fragte Rico sanft. 

„Wie ist das möglich?“ Linus‘ Stimme schien über ein Flüstern einfach nicht hinauszukommen. 

„Das gehört mit zu der langen Erklärung. Schauen wir erst einmal, dass die Male von deiner Haut verschwinden, damit wir nach Hause können. In Ordnung?“ 

Linus nickte stockend. „Was muss ich tun?“ 

„Dich entspannen und wieder ruhig werden. Es war die Gefahr und die Panik, die das alles ausgelöst haben, das Adrenalin. Und du bist immer noch gestresst. Deshalb verschwinden sie nicht.“ 

„Wie?“ Linus verfiel in Panik wenn er auch nur daran dachte, dass er jetzt anders war. So würde er sich niemals beruhigen können. 

 

„Vertrau mir.“ Ricos Hände trafen sich in Linus Nacken und kraulten dort durch den Haaransatz während Rico näher trat, bis Linus dessen Körperwärme überdeutlich durch ihre dünne Kleidung spüren konnte. Und dann konnte er Ricos Lippen auf seinen eigenen spüren, ganz sanft. Seine Sinne konzentrierten sich ganz allein auf die Berührungen. Die Finger in seinem Nacken, die ihm jedes Mal wieder eine Gänsehaut bescherten, egal wie oft Rico ihn dort kraulte. Die Lippen auf seinen eigenen; Ricos Geschmack, der so viel intensiver war, als das was er bisher gekannt hatte. Und Ricos Geruch, den er noch nie so vielfältig wahrgenommen hatte. Linus vergaß alles andere um sich herum. Seine Arme legten sich automatisch um Ricos Schultern und zogen ihn näher bis kein Lufthauch mehr zwischen sie passte. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er jeden Augenblick, bis Rico sich schließlich von ihm löste. Linus ließ ihn nur widerwillig gehen. 

Automatisch öffnete er die Augen wieder, doch außer einer dunklen Silhouette konnte er nichts mehr erkennen. Die Nacht war zu ihrer gewohnten Dunkelheit zurückgekehrt. Der Himmel wirkte fast schon leer, obwohl er nach wie vor sternenklar war. 

„Achtung, ich mache Licht an“, warnte Rico und im nächsten Moment fiel ein gelber Lichtkegel auf das Gras zu ihren Füßen. 

„Das ist alles so seltsam.“ 

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Rico strich ihm über die Wange mit seiner freien Hand und legte den Arm dann um Linus‘ Schulter. „Aber du wirst dich daran gewöhnen. Es ist ziemlich cool.“ 

Linus ließ sich mitziehen und war froh, dass er in der Dunkelheit nicht mehr alleine war. Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. 

„Wusstest du, dass das mit mir passieren würde? Bist du deshalb bei mir?“ 

„Nein, ich wusste es nicht.“ Rico drückte seine Schulter, ging aber unbeirrt weiter. Linus war das nur recht. Je schneller sie aus dem Wald herauskamen, umso besser. „Ich bin froh, dass dein Erwachen so glimpflich abgelaufen ist.“ 

„Glimpflich? Ich habe diese Typen...“, entgegnete Linus entsetzt und stockte. „Sind sie...“ Er traute sich nicht die Frage zu Ende zu bringen. 

„Keine Sorge, die haben sich schon wieder bewegt, als ich da vorbeikam. Abgesehen davon, hatten sie es verdient“, erwiderte Rico resolut. „Ich hab die schon ein paar Mal gesehen. Sie haben dich angegriffen, stimmt’s? Hätten sich deine Kräfte nicht aktiviert, würdest du jetzt im Krankenhaus liegen, oder schlimmer. Besser die als du.“ 

Linus wusste, dass Rico Recht hatte, doch deshalb fühlte er sich nicht besser. Sich seiner Taten nicht bewusst zu sein, sie nicht kontrollieren zu können, und dann nur die verheerenden Folgen zu sehen, erzeugte ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm. 

Unbehaglich löste Linus sich aus Ricos Umarmung, als sie die Stelle erreichten, an der er sein Fahrrad abgestellt hatte. Er hatte es nicht einmal abgeschlossen. Vorsichtig befreite er es aus dem Unterholz, schaltete mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung das Dynamo an und schob es über den unebenen Boden, bis sie den Waldweg erreichten. Sie waren nicht gerade lange gelaufen, trotzdem hätte Linus von allein den Weg zurück niemals geschafft. Er realisierte, dass man ihn mit ein paar Spürhunden wahrscheinlich ziemlich schnell gefunden hätte. Als Flüchtling war er wirklich eine Niete. Aber er konnte wohl dankbar sein, dass er es Rico so umso leichter gemacht hatte, ihn zu finden. Selbst mit dem Wissen, dass dessen Sinne geschärft waren, konnte er sich noch immer kaum vorstellen, wie der ihn Mitten im Wald so schnell entdeckt hatte. 

 

„Ich hab mein Bike da vorne abgestellt. Wir müssen also nicht mehr weit laufen. In ein paar Minuten sind wir bei mir.“ Rico deutete mit seiner Taschenlampe den Weg entlang und tatsächlich tauchte bald am Wegrand dessen Bike auf. Es lehnte an einem Baum und war ordentlich angekettet. Rico steckte seine Taschenlampe auf eine Halterung an seinem Lenker und Linus erkannte verspätet, dass es keine Taschenlampe sondern tatsächlich Ricos Fahrradleuchte war. 

Sie fuhren schweigend den Weg entlang und nur kurze Zeit später kam die Stelle, an der er auf seine Angreifer gestoßen war, doch dort verriet nichts, was einige Stunden zuvor passiert war. Linus war unbewusst langsamer geworden, doch Rico trieb ihn voran. 

Als sie endlich die kleine Wohnsiedlung erreichten, spürte Linus eine gewisse Erleichterung aus dem Wald raus zu sein. Rico brachte sein Bike zum Unterstand an der Seite des Hauses und wartete, bis auch Linus sein Rad dazugestellt und abgeschlossen hatte. Die ganze Zeit war ihnen absolut niemand begegnet. Auch das Haus mit den acht Wohnungen lag still und dunkel da und sie bemühten sich, im Treppenhaus leise zu sein. Als Rico im dritten Stock die Wohnungstür hinter ihnen ins Schloss drückte und abschloss, lehnte Linus sich gegen die Wand im Flur und atmete erst einmal durch. Alles was passiert war, wirkte auf einmal so surreal. Doch im Licht der Deckenleuchte konnte er sehen, wie dreckig er geworden war und der dumpfe Schmerz in seiner Nase erinnerte an den fatalen ersten Schlag. Der Spiegel an der Wand gegenüber zeigte ihm sein ziemlich ramponiertes Gesicht. Seine Nase musste nach dem Schlag geblutet haben, denn getrocknetes Blut war überall verschmiert und er hatte es die ganze Zeit nicht bemerkt, als hätten seine erweiterten Sinne das ausgeblendet. 

 

„Ich glaube, du solltest erst einmal das Bad benutzen. Dann wirst du dich auch wieder besser fühlen und in der Zwischenzeit, mach ich uns was zu Essen. Du musst am Verhungern sein.“ 

Linus nickte dumpf und ging ins Bad. Nachdem er das Klo benutzt hatte, entledigte er sich seiner Klamotten und stieg in die Wanne um sich abzuduschen. Das warme Wasser tat einfach unglaublich gut, als es all den Schmutz und Schweiß, das Blut und das Seewasser vom Nachmittag wegspülte. Nur widerwillig drehte er das Wasser irgendwann ab und seifte sich mit dem herben Duschgel von Rico ein. Dabei betrachtete er die Haut an seinen Armen ganz genau, doch von den seltsamen Zeichen war absolut nichts mehr zu sehen. 

Es klopfte an der Tür, bevor Ricos Stimme dumpf zu hören war. „Hey Kleiner, alles okay da drin?“ 

„Ja, komm ruhig rein“, erwiderte Linus und spülte den Seifenschaum von seinem Körper. Als er das Wasser wieder abgestellt hatte und den Duschvorhang beiseiteschob, lehnte Rico am Waschbecken, ein großes Frotteetuch in den Händen. Linus wollte danach greifen, doch Rico schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und hielt das Handtuch nur ausgebreitet. Linus grinste verlegen und stieg tropfend nass aus der Wanne auf den Badvorleger, wo Rico ihn einwickelte und sorgfältig abtrocknete. 

„Du weißt schon, dass ich das selbst kann, oder?“, fragte Linus verlegen. Rico küsste ihn sanft und streichelte ihn durch das Handtuch. 

„Ja, aber mir ist jede Ausrede recht um dich anzufassen. Oder stört es dich?“ Rico hielt mit seinen Bewegungen inne und sah Linus an. Der schüttelte sachte den Kopf. 

„Nein, ich mag das. Das ist schön“, gestand er und erntete dafür von Rico ein zufriedenes Lächeln. „Gut.“ 

Linus lehnte seine Stirn gegen Ricos Schulter und schloss die Augen, während sein Freund ihn weiter streichelte und jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut dabei abtastete. Als er das auch bei seinen Haaren machte, wurde Linus stutzig. „Was tust du da?“ 

„Dir ist klar, dass es im Wald nur so vor Krabbeltieren und vor allem Zecken wimmelt, oder? Bist du geimpft?“ 

„Urks.“ Linus verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Ja, bin ich.“ 

„Gut, trotzdem kommst du mir nicht mit irgendwelchem Getier ins Bett. Also brav still halten“, befahl Rico und ließ das Handtuch fallen während er vor Linus auf die Knie ging und auch dessen Beine und Po gründlich abtastete. 

„Ich hatte Hosen an“, kommentierte Linus das leise, obwohl er sicherlich nichts gegen Ricos Position und die Berührungen einzuwenden hatte. 

„Kurze, weite Hosen. Diese Biester wandern schneller und weiter als man denkt.“ Rico unterstrich seine Erklärung mit einem Kuss auf Linus‘ Bauchnabel, ging aber nicht weiter, obwohl Linus angetan seufzte. Stattdessen kam er nach einigen Momenten wieder auf Augenhöhe. „So gerne ich meine Suche ausbauen würde, aber du schläfst mir fast im Stehen ein.“ 

„Hmmm, leider“, murmelte Linus. „Sobald ich was gegessen habe, sogar ziemlich sicher.“ 

„Na dann los, bevor du mir umfällst. Du kannst Klamotten von mir bekommen. Warte kurz.“ Linus setzte sich auf den Wannenrand, während Rico im Flur verschwand und kurz darauf mit einer Schlafshorts und einem dünnen Shirt zurückkehrte. Selbst das würde bei den aktuellen Temperaturen vielleicht schon zu viel sein. Linus zog sich an und atmete dabei den Geruch nach Waschmittel und Rico ein. Dann folgte er seinem Freund ins Schlafzimmer, wo auf jeder Seite des breiten Bettes eine Wasserflasche und ein Teller mit belegten Broten stand. Für Linus schien das wie der Himmel auf Erden. 

„Leg dich hin und greif zu. Ich bin auch noch mal kurz im Bad und dann versuche ich dir alles zu erklären, was ich weiß, in Ordnung?“ Linus nickte nur und ließ sich einfach nach vorne in die weichen Federn fallen. Rico lachte und verschwand, während Linus auf seine Stammseite des Bettes robbte – er hatte tatsächlich bereits eine Stammseite nach so kurzer Zeit - und erst einmal einen Teil der Wasserflasche leerte. Dann machte er sich über die Brote her. Es war nicht mit der Lasagne und dem Filmabend zu vergleichen, den sie geplant hatten, aber für den Moment war es genau richtig. 

Nachdem Linus sich am ersten Bissen heftig verschluckte, achtete er bewusst darauf, langsam zu essen. Als Rico zurückkam, hatte er seinen Teller trotzdem bereits komplett geleert. Mittlerweile fühlte er sich auch wieder etwas wacher. Er hockte im Schneidersitz auf der Bettdecke und sah Rico abwartend an. Der trug auch nur noch eine Schlafshorts. Im Licht der Nachttischlampe kam er ins Bett und lehnte sich mit einem Kissen im Rücken gegen die Wand, seine Beine vor sich ausgestreckt. 

„Geht’s dir besser?“, fragte Rico während er nach einer Brötchenhälfte griff. 

Linus nickte und rutschte ein wenig näher. 

„Gut, dann gib mir noch einen Augenblick, dann versuche ich deine Fragen zu beantworten“, sagte er zwischen zwei Bissen und Linus nickte erneut. Er rutschte noch etwas näher und legte sich schließlich neben Rico, den Kopf auf dessen Oberschenkeln gebettet. Fast sofort fand sich eine Hand in seinen nur noch wenig feuchten Haaren, die ihn wieder im Nacken kraulte. Ob Rico bewusst war, wie sehr Linus das liebte? Versonnen malte er Kreise mit seinem Finger auf Ricos Knie. 

„Okay, kann losgehen. Soll ich einfach alles erklären, was mir einfällt und du fragst später, was dir unklar ist?“ 

„Hm, ist wohl am besten.“ Linus schloss die Augen. Seine Lider waren so unglaublich schwer, während sein Geist raste. 

„Also gut. Das ist, was ich soweit weiß: Das ist keine Krankheit, es gibt also nichts zu heilen. Oder mit dem man sich so einfach anstecken kann. Wir sind auch keine Freaks oder Monster Lass dir das von den Medien nicht einreden. Und wir sind nicht alleine. Ich habe andere getroffen, die wie wir sind und obwohl keiner soweit die ganze Geschichte kennt, haben wir bisher ein gewisses Grundgerüst an Informationen erstellt. Es hat alles mit dem Unfall in der Chemiefabrik vor etwas über einem Jahr begonnen. Erinnerst du dich? Es war landesweit in den Nachrichten. Die meisten von uns denken, dass da irgendwas in die Luft oder ins Wasser gelangt ist, dass bei manchen von uns die Veränderung ausgelöst hat. Wir vermuten, dass es ein Gen ist, das aktiviert wurde. Was auch immer es ist, es tritt scheinbar erst zutage, wenn man unter extremen Stress gerät, wie du, als du angegriffen wurdest. Deshalb sind wir auch nicht alle auf einmal aufgetaucht sondern erwachen nach und nach. Da wir uns nicht sicher sind, ob es ein aktiviertes Gen ist und wie weit das verbreitet ist, können wir auch nicht abschätzen, wie viele Menschen es betrifft. Ob es nur Dutzende sind oder sogar tausende. Der Ausbruch ist leider kaum zu kontrollieren. So kam zum Beispiel auch der Junge in den Nachrichten zustande. Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass nicht er den Crash ausgelöst hat, sondern der Crash ihn, sozusagen. Leider waren da zu viele Zeugen und Kameras. Wir konnten das nicht so vertuschen, wie bei dir.“ 

„Bei mir? Ihr?“ Linus drehte sich ein wenig, bis er Rico blinzelnd ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Der lächelte. „Wir haben eine Art Netzwerk gebildet. Keiner von uns will als Versuchskaninchen enden. Wir könnten kollektiv an die Öffentlichkeit gehen, dann kann man uns nicht einfach verschwinden lassen, aber wir haben Kräfte, das Leben wie wir es kennen, wäre zu Ende. Wir würden von Medien belagert werden und von Schaulustigen und wenn auch nur eine Handvoll Menschen gegen uns wäre, wovon man ausgehen kann, würde es immer wieder zu Angriffen kommen. Deshalb halten wir uns bedeckt, so gut es geht. Die meisten von uns haben einfach nur erweiterte Sinne, sind stärker und schneller, so wie du es erlebt hast. Nur einige wenige unter uns haben Kräfte, die locker mit den Superhelden aus den Comics mithalten können. Einer von uns kann zum Beispiel die Erinnerungen anderer sehen und manipulieren. Er hat mir geholfen, dafür zu sorgen, dass die zwei Wichser dich vergessen und denken, sie wären mit einer Gruppe von anderen Schlägern aneinandergeraten. Erst nachdem ich das geklärt hatte, bin ich dich suchen gegangen.“ 

„Das geht wirklich?“, fragte Linus und wollte das nicht so recht glauben. Es erinnerte ihn leider auch wieder daran, dass er nicht sicher war. 

„Ja, das ist einer unserer besten Schutzschilde. Du bist nicht der erste, der in einen Kampf geraten ist. So lange das im kleinen Rahmen passiert, können wir es eindämmen, aber so eine Sache wie auf der Autobahn können wir nicht kontrollieren. Dafür haben es zu viele gesehen und gegen Videoaufzeichnungen sind wir machtlos. Und natürlich brauchen wir auch das Glück auf unserer Seite, dass wir rechtzeitig davon erfahren.“ 

„Wer ist wir? Das klingt, als wärst du in einer Geheimorganisation.“ 

Rico grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir... nein, keine Geheimorganisation, wobei...“ Er lachte jetzt tatsächlich. „Wir sind geheim und wir organisieren uns, um uns gegenseitig zu helfen und zu schützen. Hm, da ist wohl was dran. Weißt du, wenn unsere verstärkten Sinne aktiv sind, dann können wir uns gegenseitig wahrnehmen. Es ist wie ein Geruch, ein Gefühl, schwer zu beschreiben, aber ich denke, du wirst das bald merken. Bisher sind wir etwa zwei Dutzend Leute in der Gegend. Nicht viel. Wir vermuten, dass es weitaus mehr gibt, aber es ist gefährlich sich zu zeigen und dieses gegenseitige spüren geht eben wirklich nur unter ganz bestimmten Bedingungen. Wir können nicht einfach eine Anzeige posten.“ 

„Stimmt wohl. Kann ich die anderen treffen?“, fragte Linus neugierig. Irgendwie war das alles aufregend. Im Moment war es leicht die Gefahr zu vergessen. 

„Hm, ein paar bestimmt. Sie werden auch neugierig auf dich sein. Jeder, der neu zu uns stößt, bringt weitere Antworten. Hast du noch mehr Fragen?“ Rico strich ihm über die Wange zu den Lippen und lächelte sanft. Das lenkte Linus von ihrem Gespräch ab. Sowieso fiel es ihm von Minute zu Minute schwerer sich auf die Worte zu konzentrieren. 

„Ich habe bestimmt noch ganz viele Fragen, aber im Moment wollen mir keine einfallen.“ 

„Du bist müde. So etwas schlaucht ziemlich.“ 

„Hm, mein Kopf ist wie leer geblasen, als würde ich im Nebel stehen.“ Linus griff nach Ricos Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. „Aber gleichzeitig bin ich seltsam wach und angespannt.“ 

„Ah, verständlich. Vielleicht kann ich dir ja dabei helfen, gleichmäßig müde und entspannt zu werden.“ 

Linus konnte das Grinsen nicht verhindern. „Ach ja? Und wie willst du das machen? Ist das eine deiner Superkräfte?“ 

Rico erwiderte das Grinsen mit strahlenden Augen. „Also, Superkraft würde ich es nicht nennen, eher ein Talent.“ Er beugte sich vor und küsste Linus langsam und ausgiebig und Linus ließ sich fallen. Doch ihre Positionen waren unbequem auf Dauer, sodass er sich kurz nur von Rico löste, und dann rittlings auf dessen Oberschenkel setzte und seine Arme um Ricos Hals schlang. Sie setzten ihren Kuss fort. Für eine Weile suchte er einfach nur Halt und Rico gab ihm den ohne mehr zu verlangen. Er genoss die Wärme des starken Körpers und spürte deutlich, was ihm den ganzen Tag über gefehlt hatte. 

„Ich hab dich vermisst“, hauchte er ohne den Kontakt ihrer Lippen ganz zu unterbrechen. 

„Ich dich auch“, entgegnete Rico nach dem nächsten Kuss und ließ seine Hände langsam über Linus Rücken tiefer wandern, bis er sie unter das Shirt schieben konnte. 

„Hab am See immer wieder an dich gedacht.“ 

„Hm, und ich im Büro an dich. Aber es ist mittlerweile Samstag und wir können das ganze Wochenende zusammen verbringen, wenn du willst.“ 

„Ich hatte nichts anderes vor“, flüsterte Linus rau und vertiefte ihren Kuss erneut, sodass sie keinen Atem mehr für weitere Worte hatten. 

Nach und nach rutschte der ganze Tag, alles was passiert war, immer weiter in den Hintergrund. So lange Linus bei Rico war, war er sicher und konnte alles andere vergessen. Und das Geheimnis, das sie teilten, würde sie nur noch näher zusammenbringen. Im Hier und Jetzt zählte nichts anderes mehr.


End file.
